Red
by Lord Youko
Summary: Inu no Taisho is worried about Sesshoumaru's dislike of soft toys. His son and heir must have a teddy bear. Sesshoumaru agrees, but only on one condition; it must be a live one. Oh what about that one over there, with the puppy ears? Fluff, with a bit of angst. Sess/Inu shota yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_Story: Red_**

**Summary:** Inu no Taisho is worried about Sesshoumaru's dislike of soft toys. His son and heir must have a teddy bear. Sesshoumaru agrees, but only on one condition; it must be a live one. Oh what about that one over there, with the puppy ears? Fluff, with a bit of angst. Sess/Inu shota yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from the writing of this fic.

**Warnings:** This fic will contain shota (sex between minors), yaoi (sex between males), and some violence. It will most likely **not** contain non-con or rape.

**A/N**: I'm back! ^.^ This story is less angsty and more fluffy than Want To Be Your Slave.

For those of you who are waiting for a sequel to Want To Be Your Slave, it's in progress and will be up soon.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_"[Kids] don't remember what you try to teach them. They remember what you are."  
― __Jim Henson_

Inu no Taisho's eye twitched, looking down at the gruesome and rather disturbing remains of what he had hoped would be Sesshoumaru's favourite soft toy. But the stuffing lying around the room and the pulled off arm and eye suggested it was more dear to him than to his 7 year old son.

"Sesshoumaru!" he called (bellowed), staring unblinkingly at the carcass on the floor.

His son and heir appeared at the doorway, blinking up at him. "Papa. What are you doing in my room?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Taisho hissed, pointing one clawed finger at the mess on the floor. "Is this the way you treat your belongings?"

_A present from me, no less,_ thought Taisho to himself sulkily.

Sesshoumaru tossed his head, knee length silver hair rippling slightly before gracefully falling into place.

"What else am I to do with a useless pile of cotton?" he demanded.

"You are supposed to cuddle it!" Taisho yelled. "You are supposed to care for it and find comfort with it."

Sesshoumaru's back went rigid. "I do not _cuddle_," he spat, "And I won't pretend to care for a worthless pile of cloth."

Taisho held his son's eyes but an icy trail of worry was slowly making its way down his gut. Was his son truly this spoilt? If he behaved this way with an inanimate object who could not wrong him in any way, how would he react with living persons in the future?

_Tsukiko, I won't forgive you for this,_ he vowed silently, wishing, not for the first time, that his mate did not have a heart made of ice – one that she had done her best to pass on to their son. And succeeded, by the looks of it.

In the back of his mind, he knew he could also wish he did not love said ice-hearted woman, but that was beyond his capacity, so he would settle for swearing revenge.

"You will have another to replace that one and I will not find it harmed in any way. Is that understood?"

"Yes, you will," Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath.

Taisho's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru replied quickly, wary of the look in his father's eyes.

"Good," Taisho lied, pretending not to have heard him.

There was momentary silence in the room. Outside the window, a mouse scampered by, a large cat in hot pursuit.

"Papa," Sesshoumaru said, suddenly struck by inspiration, looking away from the window at his father. "If you really want me to have a teddy bear, can it be one of my choice?"

Inu no Taisho perked up. "Of course it can," he said warmly. "What kind would you like?"

Sesshoumaru grinned brightly. "The kind that is alive," he stated.

Taisho and Tsukiko had made Sesshoumaru aware of his birth and station since the day he was born; as such, there was no way they were letting a lowly slave have any part in their son's upbringing. Sesshoumaru had an army of palace servants at his beck and call, but none that he could call his own. Taisho and Tsukiko kept a close eye on them to ensure they did no more than follow his orders; any attempt to fill his ears with manipulative lies were met with swift and certain death.

The children of nobles and the ones who lived in the castle town came to the palace gardens to play. His strict upbringing ensured he wouldn't bully other children due to his station or strength and he had many peers eager to keep him company. But even in the midst of the many children clamouring to play with him, Sesshoumaru had no one he could call friend; fawning obsequiousness of the betas didn't appeal to him and he could not participate in the games of the alphas as they couldn't hope to provide him a challenge.

Sesshoumaru was lonely.

Tinkling feminine laughter followed the young prince's remark. Inu no Taisho glanced over his shoulder at his mate who was leaning against the doorway and then turned his eyes back to his son.

"You will not own a living being until I know you can take care of a toy," Taisho stated.

Sesshoumaru sent him a glare that was withering, even coming from the big, guileless eyes of a 7 year old. "Of course I can," Sesshoumaru said. "That doesn't mean I will."

"You did say he was allowed to choose his toy," Tsukiko put in from behind him; her husband could hear the smirk in her voice.

"A living being is not a toy," Taisho reminded them both through gritted teeth. "I won't have another creature's life put in danger."

"I'll take care of it," Sesshoumaru wheedled. "You won't have any complaints, papa."

Taisho could feel his mate's pointed glare on the back of his head. He sighed. "Alright, fine."

A large grin split his son's face.

"_But_-" Taisho cut in sternly. "You must give me your word you will not kill or maim it simply for your amusement."

Young though he may be, his son was a boy of his word.

Sesshoumaru stared at the floor, thinking hard about his father's terms. Taisho waited.

A moment later, he looked up and nodded decisively. "I won't kill or maim it…_just for my amusement._"

But if the thing did something totally unforgivable, then of course, he would have to be punished appropriately. Papa hadn't said anything about that. It was a fair agreement.

Taisho nodded, not aware of the gigantic loophole he was leaving in the agreement.

"Come, we are going to the store right now," Taisho said, turning on his heels.

"I'm coming with you," said Tsukiko, who had heard the unspoken words behind her son's acquiescence.

Taisho's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Don't you have some inane celebration in the north to attend, my dear?"

Tsukiko shrugged elegantly. "I have some time before I have to leave. My son's first grown-up toy; it is a moment I would not want to miss."

Taisho heard the pride in his mate's voice and wondered uneasily, just what _he_ was missing here.

* * *

The Lady and Lord of the West walking in with the prince was more honour than the dark, decrepit slave-house had ever seen. The workers in the place had frozen for a good 5 seconds before realising that what they were seeing was indeed real that this was the entire royal family walking into their little store. They had scrambled about quickly, trying to give them the best service possible; one of the workers had even had the presence of mind to call the owner of the store.

Tsukiko sniffed, not pleased with having to walk into this sorry excuse for a shop.

Square cages with dusty metal bars lined both sides of the store; there was a path to walk between the cages, from where customers could inspect the merchandise. The cages were too small to allow the occupants to stand at their full height, except the unusually small ones. Most of the creatures knelt in the cages, pressing close to the bars to get a good look at their possible new owners who could get them out of this hell hole.

The cages were elevated by being placed on large stone slabs, so that they were at eye level, without the customers having to bend.

"Your majesty," a goat demon squeaked, bowing low repeatedly before Taisho and Tsukiko and remaining in the bowed state. "Welcome to my humble establishment, my Lord. How may I be of service to you?"

"We are here for my son," Taisho stated and the goat demon bent even lower to peer greedily at the young prince.

"Of course, of course, my Lord," he said obsequiously, gesturing for them to walk ahead. "I am sure my prince will find something suitable here."

Tsukiko and Taisho followed Sesshoumaru as he looked curiously at the various demons imprisoned in the cages. Most of the ones in the beginning were muscled and fierce, grinning eagerly at him. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose slightly at their unpleasant scent, and walked on.

The ones in the middle cages were slightly younger and more physically appealing. They knelt motionlessly and watched them passively, without making any attempt to draw attention to themselves.

The ones farthest in were even younger, probably just into puberty. Most of them were beautiful, with flawless skin and sparkling eyes. They shifted and smiled alluringly, inviting the guests in with their eyes and their glorious bodies. Sesshoumaru glanced once at them and walked on.

"Is this it?" Taisho asked finally. "Are these the only ones you have?"

The goat demon's face fell. "I-is my Lord looking for anything in particular?" he asked worriedly.

"We were looking for someone younger, perhaps Sesshoumaru's age," Inu no Taisho replied.

The store owner's face brightened. "Of course, my Lord! Please come right this way. We keep the children in the back."

He scurried forward towards large, wooden double door, so covered in dust as to almost blend in with the equally dark, dusty stone walls. With a gloomy creaking sound, the doors swung open and Taisho, Tsukiko, and Sesshoumaru were ushered inside.

The room inside was even worse. Cages littered the floor indiscriminately, placed without any particular order. The children in the cage, both male and female, stirred and came to the bars to see what the commotion was all about.

"I'm sure my prince will find something here worthy of being in his service," the shop owner declared loudly, hinting to the children that it was the young Lord that they had to aim at pleasing.

Their eyes almost bulged out of their eyes on seeing the royal family. They hurried to straighten their clothing and hair and plastered bright fake smiles on their faces for the benefit of the prince.

Sesshoumaru glanced at them with interest, walking between the cages to inspect each of them. They all looked around his age, some older by a few years, and some younger. The youngest ones had tears streaking their cheeks and they sniffled pitifully. Sesshoumaru made a face and turned away from them.

The older ones looked obedient but the young prince recognised their calculating gaze and decided he wanted nothing to do with them.

The ones that looked his age all looked at him with frantic hope in their eyes. Put off by their clingy desperation and fake smiles, Sesshoumaru turned away from them as well.

He had inspected every cage till the very end of the room now, and he was disappointed. The idea of any of these pathetic creatures near him was revolting.

A hint of movement in a very dark corner of the room caught his eye. He walked towards it.

There was another cage that he hadn't noticed before, smaller and dirtier than the others. Though it was in shadow, the son of two Taiyoukai could clearly see the figure inside.

It was a small boy, slightly smaller than himself, curled in on himself at the far corner of the cage, by pulling his knees up to his chin and hugging them. He made no move to come forward or be seen, and shivered slightly when he saw the prince draw near and peer at him curiously.

The goat demon had sweat dripping down his brow as he saw the prince notice the small cage he hadn't had the chance to get rid of before the unannounced visit of the Lord and Lady of the West. He prayed lady Tsukiko did not have his head for this.

"Who is this?" Sesshoumaru asked. Tsukiko and Taisho walked towards him to see what had caught their son's attention. They had taken no more than a few steps before Tsukiko took a small breath and her face darkened. She whirled furiously on the cringing goat demon.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "This is the kind of trash you keep in your store?"

The goat demon looked down and bowed his head submissively to her. "I-I beg my lady's pardon. We just got him a few days ago; I haven't had a chance to get rid of him yet. If I had known my Lord and Lady were going to grace me with their presence – "

Sesshoumaru stared at the small boy even more curiously, wondering what about him had his mother so furious.

"Come here," he ordered the small boy who hadn't yet moved. He seemed startled, as he glanced up quickly at the prince before averting his eyes respectfully. Uncurling his arms from around his knees, he got to his feet shakily and shuffled forward towards the prince. He was small enough to stand in the cage; he came to a stop close to the bars and knelt down as he'd been taught.

The dim light revealed dirt-streaked cheeks and tattered, bloody clothes. The demon prince could make out the outline of his ribs through the ragged clothing. But Sesshoumaru's attention was captured by the two downy, triangular ears that lay flat on top of his head.

"What is your name?" he demanded, willing the boy to look up.

A small red tongue darted out to wet dry, cracked lips. "Inuyasha," came the hoarse answer, as if he hadn't spoken in a long time.

The shopkeeper stared in silence at him, momentarily distracted from Tsukiko and the imminent threat to his life. It was the first time he had heard the boy speak a single word, apart from growls and snarls. So the shit could talk and had just been pretending to be mute. Once the royals left, he was going to get the beating of his lifetime.

When the child still didn't look up, Sesshoumaru lost his patience. Thrusting his hand in through the bars, he grabbed the child's wrist and yanked him forward.

He hadn't counted on how light he would be; the force yanked Inuyasha forward, slamming his forehead against the bars. A small trickle of blood began to run down his forehead. Sesshoumaru looked at him worriedly, but Inuyasha did not cry out. Raising his free hand to his forehead, he harshly wiped the blood away and snarled threateningly at Sesshoumaru, baring tiny fangs. Sesshoumaru could see dirty, broken claws on his hand. In his grasp, Inuyasha's wrist was unnaturally cold and clammy.

"Sesshoumaru, come. We are leaving," Tsukiko called imperiously.

The young prince's grip on Inuyasha's wrist tightened. A small gasp escaped from the captive and he unwittingly looked up, locking eyes with the young prince of the West. He'd had manners and courtesy beaten into him many times but he could not bring himself to look away.

Sesshoumaru stared back for a long moment, imprinting the wide eyes in his memory, before he released the alarmingly thin wrist in his grasp. Unsupported by the strong hold, Inuyasha fell gracelessly on the floor, staring up in shock at his aggressor.

Wild power radiated from the prince, not much older than Inuyasha himself, the kind he had never felt before in his life. He felt the sudden urge to do anything to be close to the source of that power, to lose himself in the almost scalding warmth of the other's being.

Then he saw the young prince turn and walk away.

"I have made my choice," Sesshoumaru said, speaking quietly enough that only his parents, and the store owner who was standing close, could hear. "That is the one I want."

Tsukiko and the goat demon's eyes widened as one. Tsukiko's lips thinned into a severe line; Taisho looked at him almost pityingly.

"We are going home, Sesshoumaru," she said in a hard voice that brooked no argument.

Sesshoumaru knew better than to contradict his parents in front of commoners. He obediently followed them out of the shop, glancing back once to look at broken golden eyes. Even in the dark, he could make out the imprint of his hand on the thin, pale wrist as it clutched the bars of the cage.

Sesshoumaru turned away from him and walked out of the shop, into the light, aware of pitiful golden eyes following him, and thought that perhaps he had at last found someone who was just as lonely as he was.

* * *

Once inside the palace, shut safely in his parents' chambers away from the servant, Sesshoumaru glared at his parents; the anger that pounded behind his eyes surprised even him.

"What was the point of taking me all the way over there if you were not going to let me get anything?" he demanded.

Tsukiko glared at Taisho. "You can have any one you choose, my son," she said, "except for that one."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "But I don't _want_ anyone else. I only want that one."

Tsukiko's mouth tightened and she glared. "No."

Sesshoumaru glared back. "Why not?"

"Because I said so," Tsukiko snapped, glancing helplessly at Taisho, who was happily staying out of it.

"But papa said I could have one," he argued, glancing appealingly at his father. Taisho didn't meet his eyes.

Tsukiko knelt elegantly to be at eye level with her son. "And you can," she replied coaxingly, "Just not that one."

Sesshoumaru stamped his foot. "I. want. that. Inuyasha."

Tsukiko made a face.

Sesshoumaru looked angrily from his mother to his father. "What is going on? Why won't you let me have the one I want? All the others were pathetic and their scents were repulsive. Only Inuyasha's scent was pleasing – "

"He is hanyou!" Tsukiko burst out, glaring accusingly at her mate. "It is your father's idea of a joke, I expect, to take you into the one god forsaken shop that would be low enough to house a hanyou."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "Half-breed? What does that mean?"

Taisho sighed and stepped forward, kneeling in front of the boy. "It means he has human and demon blood running through his veins."

Sesshoumaru assimilated this new information interestedly. He hadn't known it was possible for a person to be both.

"So why can't I have him?" he asked, looking from one to the other. Taisho looked pointedly down at Tsukiko, daring her to answer this question.

"Because hanyou are tainted – the lowest of the low," she growled, claws twitching irritably. "My son will not lower himself to such a thing as owning a hanyou when there are plenty of full demons who would kill for a chance to belong to you – as my dear Taisho very well knew when he took you to that run down little hovel instead of any respectable store."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head questioningly as the thought about this. "He didn't seem any worse than the other demons in there," he said finally, "How does being half demon make him bad?"

Tsukiko sighed. "Are you now going to say even humans are not 'bad'?"

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose. "No, humans stink. And they're stupid."

Despite her agitation, Tsukiko almost smiled. "That's right. Do you really want something with human blood running around the palace?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, knowing that there was no dissuading his mother when she got something in her head. Tsukiko stood fluidly, turning to her mate.

"I must go, Taisho, or I will not be in time for the celebrations. Take care of Sesshoumaru and do try not to procure any humans for him."

Taisho kissed her discreetly on the lips. "I won't," he promised. He didn't tell her he hadn't chosen the store because it had a hanyou in it. He had chosen it because he wanted Sesshoumaru to have to choose from some of the demons of the lowest status so that he could learn about them. It wasn't like Tsukiko would allow him to mingle with commoners otherwise. Finding a hanyou in there was just a bonus.

That his son had set his heart on said hanyou was an even bigger bonus; a victory over his mate he wasn't likely to forego – or flaunt in her face, because while he valued his pride, he also valued his life.

* * *

As the sun set outside the window, Sesshoumaru watched his mother become a tiny speck in the sky. He had quietly let her go without any further argument; like the predator that he was, he had immediately sensed where the weak link in this particular battle lay – he had seen the compassionate look in his father's eyes when he looked at the hanyou.

* * *

It was a little while after dinner that Inu no Taisho heard his son's knock on the doors of the balcony where he sat reading.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" he asked, as his son stood in the doorway.

Sesshoumaru looked at him steadily, with such intensity in his eyes that Taisho put his book aside and sat up.

"Papa, you have always taught me to honour my word," he said quietly.

Taisho frowned. "Yes, of course."

"You went back on your word today," Sesshoumaru said. "Why must I keep mine then?"

It took all of the self-control Taisho had to not flinch from his 7 year old son's gaze. Without having to ask, he knew this was about the hanyou.

"It is not that simple, son," Taisho sighed, gesturing for him to come closer.

Sesshoumaru slowly walked forward and Taisho placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Sometimes, unexpected things happen that prevent you from doing what you want to."

Sesshoumaru blinked, then nodded slowly. "I understand," he said.

Taisho let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I am glad."

Sesshoumaru stepped back, out of his reach and turned to go. He had meant to simply convince his father to let him have the hanyou but the conversation had somehow turned into much more than that. He could feel a rare tightness in his chest. "Promises are only meant to be kept as long as it is useful to do so."

Taisho's eyes widened. "That is not what I meant."

Sesshoumaru looked at him over his shoulder. "Do you also hate hanyou as much as mother does, papa?"

"I don't hate them," Taisho sighed.

Sesshoumaru looked at him questioningly. "Then?"

Taisho looked away from him helplessly, trying to find the words to explain to a 7 year old why it would be in everyone's best interests if he just let this one go.

"Why do you want this hanyou so badly?" Taisho asked in turn.

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to look away.

"The cloth teddy bear you bought me must have known more care in its shop than the hanyou has in his entire life," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Inu no Taisho's heart clenched to see the hurt in his strong little son's eyes. It was not acceptable that Sesshoumaru learnt the lesson that it was ever ok to break his word. Besides, he did not want his son to grow up with a hatred of hanyou and humans like his mother.

"We will go to the shop and get him tomorrow," Taisho promised, placing a hand on Sesshoumaru's head.

Sesshoumaru looked up in surprise and happiness. "Really?"

Taisho nodded. "And remember that a ruler always honours his word."

Sesshoumaru nodded enthusiastically before running off to his rooms. He had preparations to make for the arrival of his new playmate. He summoned his servants and issued orders for the changes he wanted made. The servants bowed and hurried away to obey.

* * *

Taisho smiled out at the night, feeling content and curiously light. Though he could foresee the innumerable difficulties this decision would cause – a hanyou child in a palace full of demons, preserving Sesshoumaru's status and standing as his crown prince, answering to all of those who would dare to question his decision – it had been the right thing to do.

Now if only he could figure out a way to escape his mate's wrath.

* * *

In the slave-house, Inuyasha gasped as the metal rod caught him in the stomach. He doubled over from the pain, and was promptly struck on his exposed back. The blow made him stumble to his knees.

"You worthless piece of shit," the goat demon hissed as he backhanded him across the face, felling him to the ground. "D' you realise you almost killed m' business 'nd me today? Thank kami Lady Tsukiko was in a forgivin' mood or I would've been so much flesh 'nd blood on her claws."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, only stared straight ahead with blank, lifeless eyes.

"Say something, you little lyin' bastard! I know you can speak; I heard you answer the prince. If you can answer that snotty little brat, you can answer me!"

The barrage of slaps on his face brought little change in Inuyasha's face.

Disgusted with the lack of response, the goat demon stepped away as the hanyou fell in a heap on the floor.

"Take 'im away," he hissed to the store assistants. "First thing tomorrow, I'm sendin' this little piece of trash away from my shop. I would have killed him when he came in if I'd known Inu no Taisho was planning to come here. If we can't find a buyer for him tomorrow – "

He leered unpleasantly at the blankly staring hanyou lying on the floor.

"- an' it would have to be some seriously fucked up bastard with a taste for hanyou ass, that's want to spend money on this – take him out into the forest and kill him so he doesn't stink up this whole place with his blood."

The assistant nodded, roughly picking the boy up and stuffing him inside his cage. Inuyasha did not have the strength to sit up and remained lying on his stomach where they had placed him.

The goat demon jerked the metal rod away and looked down at his hands in disgust. "I'm gonna go take a bath before headin' home, get his stink off m'hands."

It wasn't long before Inuyasha was alone in the room with the other slaves as the shop assistants closed up for the day and turned the lights off. After the other slaves had been given some food and water, it wasn't long before they quieted down and went to sleep.

Delirious and feverish from the wounds on his body and not having eaten for days, Inuyasha dreamt of concerned golden eyes and a warm, iron grip on his wrist.

* * *

**A/N:** Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are once again not brothers in this story, as in Want to Be Your Slave.

Would you like to read more? I feel like my writing has improved since the first fanfic I wrote, You're My Everything. Do you think so? It's also gotten less and less angsty. This story will most likely have happy, fluffy stuff, although it won't be completely without angst.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for all the encouragement! This chapter wouldn't have been written so fast without it. I've already replied to all those who left a signed review. To my anonymous reviewers, thank you DeidaraLikesArt, Yes I want to, Spaz666, xochitlr, horselover, man face, smiles, Hattaru, and Trinna.

Readers' response to the first few chapters makes or kill stories, at least for me. Love you all so much!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Early morning the next day found Inu no Taisho being shadowed by a determined Sesshoumaru.

Inu no Taisho had barely dismissed the court at noon, before his son was before him, waiting impatiently. The king of the West sighed, resigning himself to his son's unrelenting attention till he fulfilled his promise.

Sesshoumaru waited impatiently, attention for once diverted from his studies and play alike. Taisho reminded him that the hanyou was still going to be there at the end of the day and that patience was a virtue but this time, Sesshoumaru didn't think it was. He couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was going to happen if he didn't go there immediately.

* * *

In the slave-house, Inuyasha's cage was opened and the unconscious delirious hanyou was yanked out.

A few swift kicks made the captors realise he wasn't sleeping and that he wouldn't be walking or even coming into consciousness any time soon. That meant having to carry him to the forest where he would be killed but the hanyou was light as a feather and they'd get paid extra for their added labour.

The taller of the two assistants, Goryuu, hefted him over his shoulder and made his way out the back door, accompanied by a smaller male, Daitou. The forest wasn't that far off but it was good to get an early start and be out of there before the sun set. Who knew what creatures roamed there at night.

* * *

The Lord of the West's work could not be abandoned, notwithstanding Sesshoumaru's glare, and it was almost evening by the time his carriage headed out to the slave-house.

The goat demon was rudely summoned by an urgent call from the store telling him that the king and the prince were once again in the store. In but a few minutes, he was there to wait on them.

"Welcome again, my Lord," he greeted eagerly in his oily voice. "Did my Lord perhaps change his mind about one of the items in my store?"

Inu no Taisho stared imperiously down at him.

"We are here to purchase the hanyou."

The store owner froze, staring uncomprehendingly at the king.

Inu no Taisho frowned, snapping him out of his daze. He bowed low, hoping his rudeness would be overlooked. "O-of course, my Lord. I will have him cleaned and brought to the palace right away – "

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed; he had sensed the spike in fear and anxiety in the demon's scent and knew he was trying to hide something.

"We will take him now," Sesshoumaru spoke up, with all the authority of the King's son. The goat demon shot him one look of pure hatred, then broke out into a cold sweat as he felt Taisho's eyes on him.

"B-but my Lord, he is filthy! We will give him a good bath and – "

"What did my son just say?" Taisho interrupted, his voice deadly soft. "Are you disobeying your prince?" The other man trembled under his implacable gaze.

"I beg your forgiveness, my King. I-I will bring him right out."

"Lead the way," Sesshoumaru said, holding his gaze steadily. The goat demon looked like he was about to pass out, but he shuffled towards the interior of the store none the less.

On looking at the hanyou in the cage, it immediately became apparent why the goat demon had not wanted them to come in and see this.

It was empty.

"What is the meaning of this?" Taisho demanded.

The goat demon feigned surprise. "I assure you, I have no idea, my Lord. Perhaps someone bought him after I left for home. I will get to the bottom of this immediately."

He hollered for his assistants and the only remaining one scurried out hurriedly and bowed to the two Lords.

"Where's the hanyou?" the goat demon demanded, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and yanking him up.

The assistant, who was not very bright, trembled and looked from him to Taisho in confusion. "Y-you said to take him to the forest to kill him if no one bought him by the end of the day...Goryuu and Daito took him earlier –" He whimpered as the goat demon slapped him.

"Lies!" he bellowed. "I did not give any such order! I would never –"

"Where is he?" Taisho interrupted evenly, letting him know that his dramatics were not fooling anyone.

The goat demon whimpered. "I – I honestly don't know, my Lord –"

Inu no Taisho felt the spike of distress in his son's youki and he levelled incensed eyes at the sycophantic goat demon. The cold blade of the king's sword pressed against the trembling goat demon's throat before the other could blink.

"Where. is. he."

The whimpering man dropped to his knees. "It's nearly sunset. He must be dead by now, my Lord, I –"

Sesshoumaru didn't wait to hear any more, but took off out the door in the direction of the forest.

Inu no Taisho stood frozen, staring in shock after the small white blur that had been his son. A moment later, he swore and drove his sword into the goat demon's neck, before taking off after Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had never moved so fast in his entire life. Huts and trees skimmed past in a blur before him and in no time at all, he was flying above the forest. It didn't take much of an effort to follow the hanyou's scent; it was ripe with blood, distress, and illness.

He didn't have to try and remember it from the day before scent of Inuyasha's tears had still been fresh in the cage.

* * *

A little way inside the forest, Goryuu, the larger of the two demons, came to stop and dropped the unconscious hanyou unceremoniously onto the forest floor. A sharp rock gouged into his side as he fell and Inuyasha momentarily regained consciousness from the stabbing pain.

He was feverish and shivering; his body and face were covered in purpling bruises. One of his eyes was black and almost shut where the goat demon had kicked him. The vision in his one good eye was blurred but he could make out the blood thirsty grins on the faces of the two demons and the killing intent in their eyes.

Fear clouded the child's face, eyes wide with terror as he looked at his soon to be killers. The adrenaline rushing through his body from the fear gave him the strength and he made a last-ditch attempt to escape. But his trembling arms only had the strength to sit up slightly.

His life flashed before his eyes.

- a garden full of flowers –

– his mother's face –

-being wrenched from her arms –

- her blood as they killed her –

- being taken away from his home-town –

- dusty hot days and cold nights as they travelled West-

- grinning faces of the men who paid for him –

- the boy with the golden eyes turning away –

His eyes barely registered as the larger one hefted his crude weapon and walked towards him. The blade of the weapon, nicked and dulled from being used on crops in the field, glinted dully in the last sunlight of the day. Inuyasha took a deep breath – maybe his last – and closed his eyes.

The blow he had expected didn't come. Instead, there was a pained snarl and the noise of a scuffle. Inuyasha opened his eyes.

Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand from where he had struck Goryuu's neck from the sky like an eagle and wrenched the spine off. With a loud thud, the large demon's body landed in a heap on the ground and Sesshoumaru flicked the blood from his fingers.

Daitou stared in stunned surprise at his comrade's body and his face twisted in hatred towards his assassin.

"Why you little brat!" he hissed, stalking towards him.

He had taken no more than two steps towards Sesshoumaru before he found a tanto buried in his heart. He hadn't seen Sesshoumaru move.

Making sure they were both dead, Sesshoumaru turned to the hanyou. He was lying prone on the forest floor, unconscious. In an instant, Sesshoumaru was at his side and had propped him up gently against his knee. He was burning with fever and his breaths came in short, shallow gasps.

"Inuyasha," he whispered, tracking one triangular puppy ear with a bloody claw. Inuyasha didn't stir but the ear under his claw flickered.

"You are not allowed to die," Sesshoumaru told him. "You belong to me now and I say you won't die so you can't."

He had barely lifted up the worryingly light hanyou in his arms when the trees parted and Inu no Taisho landed unceremoniously on the forest floor with a deafening crash. His eyes quickly darted from the two dead demons to his son and the hanyou. Sesshoumaru didn't appear injured in any way; he couldn't smell his son's blood.

With relief that was almost palpable, Taisho strode forward and smacked his son and heir upside the head. "Don't you ever do that to me again," he growled, torn between worry and pride. "Forests are dangerous, especially at night, and haven't I taught you what it can mean to confront an enemy without knowing their strength?"

"I'm not sorry," Sesshoumaru said stubbornly, glaring up at him. "Waiting for you all day almost cost me my Inuyasha."

Taisho looked away guiltily and held out his hand.

"Come. We must get him to the healers."

Sesshoumaru looked distrustfully at the extended hand and clutched the hanyou tighter against his chest. Refusing to relinquish the trembling bundle in his arms, Sesshoumaru took to the air.

* * *

At the healers', Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru waited outside as the best healers worked on the unconscious hanyou.

"It was a good kill," Taisho told Sesshoumaru quietly after a moment. "It is the first time you have ever accosted two grown youkai by yourself."

Sesshoumaru looked away. He knew he would have been afraid if he'd stopped to think about it. But all he'd thought of was stopping the beast from killing his hanyou. The first kill had been over before he knew it and the second had been much weaker.

"I had the advantage of surprise," Sesshoumaru said finally. "I do not know if I could have beaten him in a fair fight."

Taisho smiled. "That _was_ a fair fight. A fight between youkai does not get any more just. Remember this."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

After what seemed like an interminable time to Sesshoumaru, the chief healer stepped out to meet them.

"He should be ok," she said, glancing worriedly from Inu no Taisho to Sesshoumaru, "Provided he gets plenty of rest and is allowed time to heal."

"It is of no consequence," Taisho assured her. "Just make sure he is well."

The healer relaxed visibly and smiled. "Of course, my Lord. I have drugged him for now so that his body can heal itself without further stress. The effects should wear off in 24 hours and we will see the rate at which he heals."

"May I see him?" Sesshoumaru asked in a small voice, ineffectually trying to hide his worry.

The healer wisely pretended not to hear the tension in his voice and nodded. "Yes, as long as you do not move him or disrupt his rest in any way."

Sesshoumaru nodded, walking into the curtained room.

Inuyasha lay on the bed, eye and head covered in bandages. The rest of his body was hidden from view but it was apparent that he had been given a bath. His hair was freshly washed and still wet. The claws on his hands and toes were properly trimmed and cleaned of dirt. Healers had made sure to remove all traces of dirt and germs from him before he brought in any diseases.

Sesshoumaru stared at his face, wishing he could see his eyes once again, knowing it was not possible for the moment. He had never seen anyone look so vulnerable in their sleep. Despite the drugs, Inuyasha's breathing was laboured; Sesshoumaru could hear it, along with his uneven heartbeat.

"You will not die," he repeated, placing his hand on the hanyou's forehead once, before stepping away.

Inuyasha did not move, did not respond. After staring at the deathly still figure for a moment, he stepped back outside and joined his father.

* * *

Inuyasha felt cold.

He could feel warm blankets covering him, firm, gentle hands doing something to his body, sharp things pricking his arms, but he no longer had the strength or the will to fight. The place where he was laid now was warm but the cold was inside him, and instinctively, Inuyasha knew it would claim him soon.

His mind faltered, flowing uncertainly between the past and present.

Days of going with stale food and dirty water till he was given to the slave-house. Then days of no food at all, living in the cold, damp, dark place. Then the beating he took and watching the prince walk away; it was all too much for his body and mind and Inuyasha looked forward to the blessed silence that lay inside the cold, at the heart of it.

He dreamt the prince had come to rescue him from his killers and knew he could not bear to wake up in a reality where the dream was not true.

Every part of his body hurt; he couldn't move. Even so, he could feel his heart racing, beating frantically to keep him alive; he knew it would soon give out. The eye where they had beaten him throbbed; he was terrified he would live and be blinded in one eye. His stomach cramped and roiled, threatening to empty its contents. Every muscle ached and underlying everything was the cold.

Inuyasha hoped it would all end soon and knew that it would; he could feel it getting closer as his heart beat faster and faster.

_You are not allowed to die._

A warm, soft weight was on his head, and that pleasant, intoxicating scent. Whose voice was that? He didn't know, but he could not help obeying it. The cold inside him wavered, receded.

_You belong to me now._

He remembered strong arms around him, remembered being warm, pressed against a strongly beating heart.

Inuyasha felt his own heart beat slow, felt breaths come easier. It was ok, everything was ok. Inuyasha belonged to _him _now and _he_ did not want Inuyasha to die. Inuyasha didn't know what he wanted to do with him yet but _he_ didn't want him to die, so he couldn't. He had to stay alive.

The warm presence near him receded, moving further and further away but the voice remained, echoing in his ears and the warmth on his forehead that was spreading through his boy.

_You belong to me._

Inuyasha slept.

* * *

Twenty four hours later, the healer was pleased with her charge's progress; the hanyou's fever had broken and he was on his way to recovery. The worst of the wounds on his body had healed at least partially; they no longer bled. As far as she could tell, his internal injuries had healed as well.

A report was sent to Inu no Taisho to inform him that the hanyou was doing well, which he passed on to Sesshoumaru during training. During the next seven days, Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru were gratified to hear of Inuyasha's gradual recovery.

During that time, Sesshoumaru caught up on the studies and training he had missed in the process of getting Inuyasha. There were at least a few more weeks before Lady Tsukiko would arrive and his training had to be up to the mark.

On the eighth day after Inuyasha's arrival into the castle, Sesshoumaru returned to his chambers after training with his father and found Inuyasha kneeling on the floor. He was dressed in simple grey haori and hakama – the clothes given to him when he was released from the hospital to replace his dirty, tattered rags. Although he looked a little more civilised, his cheeks were still gaunt and eyes tired.

The half-demon felt grateful to be alive and given a place to live. He didn't exactly look forward to finding out that his saviour was some spoiled, bratty princeling but he couldn't deny the excitement in the pit of his stomach at the thought of seeing him again.

Inuyasha looked up as the doors to the chambers opened soundlessly. His eyes widened.

Sesshoumaru was covered from head to toe in dirt. There was caked blood on his chest and a small trickle of blood ran down his forehead. As he walked closer, Inuyasha could see his hands were calloused and raw, like from a burn but bloodier. A large bloody gash was visible on his thigh and upper arm.

Without thinking, he got off his knees and moved towards the demon Lord.

"You're hurt," he said, shocked, puppy ears flickering nervously. He moved close to him so that the other boy could lean on him if needed; he didn't like he was in any condition to walk on his own.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, walking forward with barely a wince. "Training," he replied succinctly. "Are you better now?"

Inuyasha nodded, blushing as he remembered what the healer had told him – that Lord Sesshoumaru had brought him to the healer's in his arms, delirious and on the verge of death. A traitorous part of him reminded him that Sesshoumaru had left him first, but he squashed that part.

"Thank you for everything, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said, bowing low.

Grabbing Inuyasha's now clean, well-groomed hair with his dirt-caked hand, Sesshoumaru raised his head up to meet his eyes. Once again, he miscalculated the force it would take to pull him up and Inuyasha's head was jerked back painfully.

Sesshoumaru loosened the hold on his hair but didn't let him go entirely, content to be able to stare into those eyes that had remained closed for too long, and irresistible puppy ears that slicked back submissively. "You belong to me now," he told Inuyasha. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Inuyasha felt his cheeks grow hot and his ears perked up without his consent, even as Sesshoumaru released him and headed to his personal hot springs attached to his chambers to bathe. Those words...would he ever tire of hearing those words?

Inuyasha hesitated in the demon Lord's chambers wondering what to do till he returned. He decided to just follow him and retraced his steps to the hot springs.

A short distance later, Inuyasha found himself at the mouth of large, luxurious hot springs. He could make out Sesshoumaru's silhouette behind the steam, being bathed by 3 servants.

He hesitated outside the door, unsure if he should enter, then decided to just walk and risk punishment. He would never learn the rules of his new home if he was so afraid, after all.

Sesshoumaru turned his head as a small head with puppy ears peeked out the screen door. Then he frowned as the puppy turned bright red and withdrew in a flash. He could hear Inuyasha's heart thundering in his chest.

"You may come in," he called, hoping to reassure the hanyou if he was frightened. But his scent didn't smell like fear. It was something else…something heavier. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Inuyasha went rigid behind the screen and then steeled himself as he was ordered to enter. Keeping his eyes resolutely on the floor, he slowly stepped out from behind the screen. The first image he got was of hard muscled chest and shapely arms. There was the soft swishing sound of one of the servants gently washing out his long hair and another soaping his upper body and back.

A sudden image of himself in the servant's place flashed in his head and Inuyasha shook his head frantically, trying to dislodge sinful thoughts from his head. The prince would surely think him a disgusting pervert and send him away if he came to know of his impure thoughts.

Sesshoumaru looked doubtfully at the hanyou and wondered if he was having some sort of a fit. Was this behaviour normal? Perhaps it was normal for hanyou. In any case, he didn't seem to be in any pain.

A sudden splash of water made Inuyasha instinctively raise his eyes, something which he instantly regretted as he was greeted with a fully naked Sesshoumaru standing on one of the rocks. He whirled around completely to keep his traitorous eyes in control, before he saw something he would never be able to forget.

"I-I'll wait outside," he squeaked and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Sesshoumaru stared at the spot where the hanyou had just stood, then looked at his servants in wonder. They had hands covering their mouths, suspiciously as though they were hiding smiles. Sesshoumaru shook his head and decided he didn't want to know.

* * *

By the time Sesshoumaru walked out of the hot springs wearing a plain yukata, Inuyasha was already in his room, kneeling next to his bed once again. The soft carpet of the room was softer than any bed he'd ever had and he couldn't help squirming a bit, though he knew good manners dictated that servants be as still as possible.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked carefully. Inuyasha nodded miserably, face turning red again. Sesshoumaru decided to ignore the downright weird behaviour and opened a cupboard, pulling out the box of bandages.

Inuyasha immediately got up, and went over to him. Sesshoumaru went over to sit on a raised cushioned seat by the window and Inuyasha knelt down next to him. All the kneeling was making him feel a little ridiculous, especially since Sesshoumaru was already slightly taller than him, but from what little time he'd spent with slavers, he'd been told this is how he was supposed to behave.

"Can I help?" he asked, looking at the bandages and holding out his hand.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at him and handed over the box. Inuyasha unrolled a long piece and with a practiced hand, began to tie it around the wound on Sesshoumaru's calf. The demon Lord watched in surprise as he tied it off perfectly and began to tear another strap from the roll.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, as Inuyasha began tying it around the small gash on his arm.

"I worked with a miko for a little bit," Inuyasha told him. "She taught me a little about dressing wounds and herbs that make healing quicker. Does Sesshoumaru-sama have any of those?"

The demon Lord shook his head. "Papa says I must let the wounds heal by themselves."

Inuyasha nodded. The wound around his chest was already bandaged. The one on his head seemed to be almost healed already. He finished his task and put away the bandages neatly in their box and went over to the cupboard where he'd seen Sesshoumaru take them out, and put them back.

Sesshoumaru looked outside the window and saw that the sun was ready to set.

"Come. It is almost time for dinner."

Inuyasha obediently got up and followed him out the doors.

* * *

The dining hall was a huge affair, with crystal chandeliers and opulent lights. The room did not have any windows and it was so cleverly lit that it was impossible to tell what time of the day it was; it could be midnight and it would still look like mid noon here.

There was a huge table around which rich-looking youkai say. Inuyasha stared in wonderment; he was still getting used to the tall furniture in this palace. Where he came from, people slept on futons and sat down on the floor to it, with low table reserved for writing and things. In Sesshoumaru's room there was a tall, huge bed and a raised seats and now there was this – dinner on table and chairs. Next to many of these chairs, other youkai knelt on the floor with their heads bowed respectfully. There were two chairs at the head of the table – for Taisho and Tsukiko – and both were empty; the rest of the hall was full, with nobles, and highborn males and females. Sesshoumaru made his way to the right of Taisho's place and took his seat. Inuyasha looked around at the youkai on the floor in surprise; but reminded himself in time to keep his mouth closed and knelt on the floor next to him, like he saw the others do.

Taisho entered. Inuyasha looked around in panic as the youkai moved in one fluid movement – the nobles sitting in the chairs rose to their feet and the youkai on the floor bowed low, touching their forehead to the floor. He hastened to bring his hands together in front of him and bow down low. Taisho sat first, followed by Sesshoumaru, and everyone else sat after them.

Food was brought in immediately on silver platters and served to the guests. The meal commenced upon Taisho's signal and light, casual conversation broke out all over the table as the ceremonies ended and it was time to enjoy dinner.

Inuyasha watched as some of the guests idly threw scraps of food at the slaves without looking down, and the slaves eagerly snapped it up. He waited for Sesshoumaru to do the same.

When no food was offered, he looked up anxiously. Sesshoumaru had not touched his plate. He had instead spent his time carefully creating a smaller plate with neat portions of all the food items offered on the table. This smaller plate, he bent down to hand over to Inuyasha, who stared at him in open-mouthed surprise and accepted it in silence. Thereafter, Sesshoumaru stacked his own plate and began to eat.

Taisho discreetly watched in silence and pride.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal," Inuyasha said softly, head bowed, after they had returned to his chambers.

"Not everyone has poor manners like those idiots from papa's court," Sesshoumaru told him, going over to one of the cupboards and reaching for his study material, knowing Inuyasha had seen the way the others treated their servants. "It is a sign of their low birth that they do not know to respect food."

Inuyasha stared in bemused horror at the fat books and paper Sesshoumaru began pulling out.

"Wh-what are you doing, Master?" he stammered, hoping he was allowed to ask questions.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind as he carefully carried the books over to a low table and sat down on a cushion, quill in hand.

"It's for my lessons tomorrow," Sesshoumaru told him. "I must complete my work before I learn further."

Inuyasha watched in fascination as Sesshoumaru carefully copied out words from the book in what would, in a few years, be elegant, exquisite writing.

The room was silent for an hour as Sesshoumaru worked without looking up and Inuyasha watched him. At the end of the hour, Sesshoumaru closed the book with a satisfied look on his face and began to put the material away.

"Do you have lessons every day?" Inuyasha asked, watching him carefully stack the books and scrolls.

"No, only four days a week," Sesshoumaru answered, shutting the cupboard door and opening a bag.

"You may undress for bed, Inuyasha," he said over his shoulder as he placed some of the books and quills into the bag.

Behind him, Inuyasha froze. "U-undress?" he asked carefully.

Sesshoumaru put the bag into another cupboard and shut the door, turning to face him. "Yes."

Inuyasha looked at him blankly as Sesshoumaru began to undo his intricate obi and the ties of his hakama.

He snapped out of his daze when Sesshoumaru stepped out of the clothes and headed for the bed, stark naked. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked away quickly till the demon Lord was sagely under the covers.

"Y-you want me to take my clothes off?" he asked in a small voice.

Sesshoumaru looked at him curiously from under the blankets. "Do you sleep in your clothes?"

_Doesn't everyone?_ Inuyasha wanted to ask, but he didn't.

"Yes," he answered instead, relief flowing through him as Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I only have night clothes for the winter. I will have some ordered for you tomorrow. You may change into a yukata in the meantime, if you like."

_Taking his clothes off. In front of Sesshoumaru. Um._

"I-I'll just sleep in these, if that's alright," Inuyasha squeaked, ducking onto the carpeted floor and lying down on his side with his back facing the demon Lord so that his bright red face wouldn't be visible, and also so that he wouldn't look up and accidentally see something perilous. The carpet under him was soft and warm and heavenly and he wriggled slightly to get comfortable in his new favourite bed. He couldn't imagine the demon Lord's bed being any more comfortable than this.

There was a light thump and a small weight landed on him. Inuyasha looked up to find the soft blanket and pillow Sesshoumaru had thrown at him.

A muffled "thank you" reached Sesshoumaru, presumably from under the pillow that the strange hanyou had apparently placed over his head instead of under it. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself in the dark and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Something new ^.^ Inuyasha is the perv for once, instead of Sess (in his cute, uke way, of course). I'm currently writing the chapter where somewhere in the future, Sess asks Taisho about the birds and the bees. *is laughing my ass off at the thought of a thoroughly horrified Taisho*

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi! Thank you for all those who read the last couple of chapters but special thank you to my reviewers. I have already replied to all the reviewers who left a signed review and shout out to my anonymous reviewers: man face, iris, Mimi, Guest and DeidaraLikesArt. Thank you all so much!

Kibou32 - your private messaging feature is disabled so I wasn't able to reply to your question of whether this chapter would be up soon. I hope you're still with me.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

The next day, Inuyasha woke up at dawn to find Sesshoumaru was already up and dressed.

In mild panic, he got up hastily and put his blankets and pillow away and bowed before the demon Lord.

"I have training with father," Sesshoumaru told him, tying his flowing hair back. "You may go back to sleep, if you like."

Inuyasha stared at him, scandalised. Whoever heard of a servant who slept in longer than his master? He forgot what they were talking about as his eyes found Sesshoumaru's neck and decided to stay there. It was only when the demon Lord turned back to face him that he remembered you weren't supposed to stare at your master, and quickly cast his eyes down.

"Master trains at dawn every day?"

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to have noticed the transgression. "The time varies," he replied. "I must be ready to train whenever father commands. A warrior must be ready for battle at all times."

Inuyasha wondered whether it was his imagination, or if Sesshoumaru sounded slightly bitter when he said that. But he didn't have time to think about it as the young demon Lord led the way to a pair of double doors Inuyasha had not noticed till then, and pushed them open.

"Some of my old toys are in there. You may entertain yourself with them till I return," Sesshoumaru said, wondering what was to be done with slaves when one wasn't around. He wasn't sure the hanyou would want to play with toys; he hadn't played with them in years. But it would have to do.

Inuyasha had resolved to ask him at the first opportunity, what his chores and duties would be as a servant but the room was huge with lines and lines of closets. One of them had been left carelessly open and Inuyasha could see glimpses of wonderful, gleaming toys inside. He should have asked about work but the idea of playing with actual toys for hours on end was too tempting. He bowed and kept his mouth shut.

* * *

"Why can't I just put my claw in – _like this _– and melt it off?" Sesshoumaru demanded, suiting action to words by decimating the pumpkin in front of him with his claws.

"Because it is not always wise to get so close to an enemy, especially if there are many," Taisho answered. "You need to learn to use your powers to the fullest capacity."

"I think this _is_ the fullest capacity," Sesshoumaru said gloomily, staring at the pumpkin bits under his claws.

Taisho shook his head. "You have seen your mother make the poison take solid form. You just have to find the weapon that is most suitable for you."

"We've tried everything," Sesshoumaru complained sulkily. "Sword, spear, arrows, shuriken, needles…nothing works! My poison doesn't _have_ a solid form."

"It only has the form you give it, one that embodies your spirit as a warrior," Taisho reminded him for the millionth time. "Now keep practicing. I want that pumpkin demolished from fifty feet away."

Sesshoumaru sighed; this Lord thing was a real bitch sometimes. But he knew his father would never cut him any slack and also knew that he was right not to. He'd rather fail a thousand times in training than ever lose to a real opponent.

He took a deep breath and squared off against the pumpkin, imagining it was a real demon threatening his life. He held his arm rigid out in front of him like he'd seen his mother do and frowned thunderously, concentrating with all his might.

A little wisp of poison seeped out and dripped to the floor, creating a slight mist around his hand. The only thing that burned was the grass near his toes. He hissed slightly in pain and brought up his hand to study it, staring morosely at his burned palms.

"Why does it burn my skin if it's inside me?" Sesshoumaru demanded for the hundredth time, when his father came around to inspect his injury.

"Because you haven't learned to control it yet," Taisho replied. "When you do, the attack will come as easily as if it were a part of your body. Now try again."

Sesshoumaru willed his face to go blank of all emotion and signs of pain as his father had taught him and took his stance.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru returned around mid-morning, he entered the toy room –where he'd left his latest, puppy-eared toy – and found Inuyasha standing menacingly in front of a floor-length mirror, pointing a toy sword at his reflection.

On hearing the door open, the hanyou swung around.

Sesshoumaru looked amused.

Inuyasha stared blankly for a moment, before he realised he was pointing a weapon (albeit a false one) at his Master. He quickly dropped the sword and bowed low awkwardly.

"Have you fought with a sword before?" he asked, gesturing for him to pick up the sword he had dropped.

Inuyasha shook his head, hesitantly bending down to pick it up. He was careful to point it away from Sesshoumaru so he wouldn't accidentally give affront. "I found some old samurai's swords a few times when we passed battle fields but I have never trained or fought with one."

Sesshoumaru walked up behind him and grabbed his hands, adjusting his grip on the weapon. Inuyasha's face suddenly felt very hot. His eyes were riveted on the rough, scorching fingers covering his own, rather than on the sword in his hand. At his back, he could feel the radiating heat of the full-demon's body.

"Would you like to learn?"

Inuyasha was shocked enough to look up into the demon Lord's eyes in the mirror. "Master wishes me to learn to fight with a sword?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, also watching him in the mirror. "If you wish to, I don't mind. I can get an instructor for you."

Inuyasha blushed. "W-would master teach me?"

The demon Lord shook his head. "I can't. You have to learn from someone who is at your level of strength. That is why only papa and mother train me."

Inuyasha's back went rigid at the insinuation, though he knew it was most likely correct.

"How do you know my strength is that little?" Inuyasha asked, half teasingly. "Maybe I'll surprise you."

Sesshoumaru seemed taken aback. "I didn't mean to say you were weak," Sesshoumaru assured him, letting go of his hands and stepping back.

Inuyasha remained quiet and went to put the toy sword back where he had found it. The rest of the room was exactly as he had found it as the hanyou had been careful to put each toy back after he had finished playing with it.

Sesshoumaru realised the hanyou was upset but didn't know what to do about it so he left it at that. Training for the day had involved target practice rather than sparring so Sesshoumaru wasn't tired and dirty. But that only meant his lessons would be that much more difficult, not something he was looking forward to.

He had already completed the work assigned to him by his instructor, not knowing how hard training with his father would be and if he'd be in any condition to write after it. But it was better to prepare for the lessons that were about to come so that they would go faster. He went to the book shelf and pulled a book off. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Inuyasha watching him.

"How old are you?" he asked Inuyasha, going over to his seat by the window and sitting. Inuyasha knelt dutifully by his feet, digging his bare toes delightedly in the soft carpet.

"I'm six years old in human years and 87 in youkai years."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow went up. "Only 87?"

Inuyasha blushed and nodded. "How old is master?"

"I am seven in human years. And 216 in youkai years."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "216? Really?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "So I can't teach you to fight. I'll get you an instructor and you can begin training from tomorrow."

Inuyasha hesitated, wondering whether he should ask this next thing that he wanted to ask. "D-doesn't master mind me getting stronger?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head. "Why would I mind?"

Inuyasha stared. Though he'd been on the earth for many more years than him, it seemed the young lord was innocent in many things. Slaves were starved and beaten to make them submissive and to ensure that they would never grow stronger than their master. He had never known a slave to be taught how to fight. It seemed like a foolish endeavour; what if he turned on his master? He would have the skill and strength to injure him, or worse.

Inuyasha shook his head.

Sesshoumaru, who'd learned by now to not ask questions whose answers he didn't have much to do with, opened his book and began to read.

"Master's lessons are very advanced," Inuyasha ventured, looking at the intricate kanji on the pages of the book. One strand of white hair fell on the book as Inuyasha peered over the top and furry ears flickered interestedly. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to reach out and touch them.

"Can you read and write all the scripts?"

Sesshoumaru looked away from the puppy ears and met his eyes, amused. "I speak four languages, Inuyasha. I can read and write three of them, though I am more proficient in Japanese."

Inuyasha stared. "Four languages?" he asked blankly.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "The languages of other countries."

"Countries?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sesshoumaru looked down at him worriedly. "You know, the lands beyond the seas?"

Inuyasha turned red and looked away, ashamed of having his lack of education revealed.

Sesshoumaru wondered if the hanyou should have lessons, but didn't say anything, not knowing if it was a sensitive topic. He would ask papa about it later.

Time passed in silence as Sesshoumaru read his book. Inuyasha stared at the pages over Sesshoumaru's knee and wondered what it would be like to make sense of the squiggly black lines on pieces of paper.

* * *

After lunch, Sesshoumaru gathered his study material and placed it in a bag.

"My lessons might run late today," he told Inuyasha. "Other children will come into the palace gardens late in the afternoon to play. You may play with them if you wish. Jun will show you the way."

The servant girl called Jun came forward and bowed, then retreated.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the door and another young man appeared and bowed, taking his bag and following him as he walked out.

* * *

Inuyasha stood awkwardly in the gardens, watching full demon children playing about.

He had waited for the demon Lord for hours but he hadn't returned. That was how he found himself in this huge, beautiful garden, staring miserably at others having fun.

It was stupid, coming here. What had he been thinking? That these nobles and high born brats would just accept a hanyou as one of their own? He could hear the whispers of the older children – they didn't try that hard to be discreet. He could see the malice in their stares and glances.

Taking one last longing look at the lush garden, Inuyasha turned to go back to the castle.

"Hello."

The small voice made him turn around and come face to face with a boy even smaller than him. He held a plump red ball in his hands.

"My name's Ginta. What's yours?"

"Inuyasha."

"D'you wannna play with us, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked from him to the ball and nodded. The other boy smiled at him and Inuyasha could see some front teeth missing. Ginta led him to his many friends, who stood under a wall waiting for him. A large number of red balls, like the one in Ginta's hand, littered the grass. Inuyasha stared; where he came from, it would be a luxury to get one new, undamaged ball like that to play with and here laid dozens, just littered carelessly. Inuyasha didn't like the sly smiles on some of the older kids' faces.

"We're playing dodge ball," a tall boy with pointed ears like Sesshoumaru's told him, grinning. "You're it."

Inuyasha stared at them, confused. "It?"

A small girl with blonde, curly hair, came to stand next to him and nodded. "We will throw the ball at you and you have to not let it hit you. We get points for the number of times it touch you."

Inuyasha nodded doubtfully. It didn't sound like a very fun game and he didn't like the look in the children's eyes. But the small boy had made the effort of inviting him to play and he couldn't back out.

He obediently took his position by the wall, keeping his eye on the red ball.

"Ready or not," said a tall boy with plaited hair, holding the ball mockingly.

It had hit him on the side of the head before Inuyasha had the chance to blink.

"One point to us," the boy said sneeringly, brilliant green eyes glittering.

Inuyasha blinked rapidly; trying to get his vision back to normal.

The next strike hit him square in the chest, and the one after that, on his stomach.

Before long, he was knocked to the ground, holding up his arms to at least defend his face from the barrage of strikes. He hadn't counted on the speed of full demons. He could no longer tell where the strikes were coming from, or who held the ball.

Worse than the strikes was the sick feeling in his stomach. Getting beaten up again without even a fight; how did he always manage to end up like that? He'd seen some of the braver slaves go down fighting, snarling and biting while he hadn't had the courage to look up or even defend himself; what was the point when it was only going to lead to more pain? It made him dishonourable and a coward but those didn't seem like very important things in the face of constant, unrelenting pain.

But it was getting too much to take. Was this is it, being a punching bag for stronger demons for the rest of his life?

"This is fun," the boy with the green eyes jeered, exchanging grins with his friend, who nodded. It was just like playing with a puppy, like when you pulled its tail or stretched its paws out too far and it whined so cutely. And the hanyou even had puppy-like ears on the top of his head, instead of normal pointed ears like a proper youkai's. Some of his uncles and aunts thought all hanyou should be killed but mama and papa had been right; they had their uses sometimes.

"Is it?" a hard voice asked, and they turned around.

Sesshoumaru stood behind them, furious eyes taking in the hanyou fallen on the ground and the derisive attackers. The boys bowed their heads slightly in respect. It was rare that the prince joined them on the playground and even rarer that he came to play.

"We were just having fun," the oldest one assured him in a tone that bordered on insolent. Rumours of the prince having taken a hanyou slave had spread quickly; it remained to be seen what the slave was meant for.

"Then you won't mind if I join you," Sesshoumaru answered silkily, walking forward and coming to stand in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou stared from him to the gathered children. The young demon prince was much smaller than many of the boys there but Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that something had changed in the group and it was the others who were prey.

"New rules," Sesshoumaru said, letting his gaze sweep over the bunch. "You will each take up a ball and all of you will strike together. If anyone can touch the hanyou or me with the ball even once, you win."

The children looked at him doubtfully and then at the hanyou on the ground who didn't look like he would be moving fast enough to dodge any time soon. In fact, even Sesshoumaru could hardly move fast enough to dodge all of their strikes at once. Well, it wasn't their problem. They nodded.

The boy who had hit Inuyasha was the first one to begin. He clutched the ball tightly and hit it towards the demon Lord with all his might. The other children followed his lead almost immediately.

Sesshoumaru allowed his arm to go rigid as he concentrated on the children's faces. There was the son of the man who was always causing trouble for papa. Behind him was the shorter boy who followed him around like a whipped dog whenever he came here. Next to him was his sister who never went anywhere without him. And all of the others, who he vaguely remembered having fake smiles and obsequious words. They'd dared to touch what was his. Without having to think about it, his hand raised straight up.

A poison whip snapped out of the tips of his fingers, striking each of the balls simultaneously and sending them crashing back into their owner with redoubled force.

The children gasped and cried out as they were thrown backwards with the force and lay sprawled on the ground.

"Continue," Sesshoumaru ordered.

They looked at each other fearfully. None of them wanted to go through that again. Sesshoumaru's gaze was piercing.

"You had no qualms attacking a defenceless hanyou. Now continue the game or confess that you intended to hurt him, and take the punishment for hurting what belongs to me."

Whimpers were heard. If it came out that they had done something displease Sesshoumaru, their parents would not only _not _side with them, they would be handed over to Sesshoumaru on a platter to punish as he pleased. And their families would bear the shame of grovelling before Taisho for his favour.

With trembling legs, they got to their feet and took up their balls. Their strike was tentative this time, barely even reaching up to the demon Lord. But the whip struck it with more force, sending it crashing back into them even harder.

Three, four, five times they were forced to get up, only to be sent back to the ground. All of them were covered in mud and grass stains from being thrown onto the damp, grassy ground. They glared at the demon Lord resentfully; they had never stood a chance to begin with and now he was just rubbing their nose in it.

Sesshoumaru was focused more on trying out his new-found weapon than on the feeble idiots who'd tried to bully his hanyou. His father had been right; it felt just like part of his body and barely took any effort at all. His hands didn't even burn, except the very tips of his finger, and that would probably go away with practice.

Again and again it snapped out, going exactly where he wanted it to go, moving in convoluted shapes effortlessly. Before long, all of the bullies who had struck Inuyasha were groaning on the ground, unable to get up. Sesshoumaru walked up to them and looked down at them derisively.

"If I ever find him hurt here again, you will regret it," he promised. The children groaned, feeling mud cling to their perfectly done hair and ridiculously expensive clothes, and avoided his eyes.

Inuyasha stared from Sesshoumaru to the children in awe, getting shakily to his feet. Sesshoumaru grabbed his hanyou's wrist possessively and dragged him away.

Making sure they were both out of sight, the bigger of the boys stood up and helped the others up. The elder ones checked the youngsters for injuries, hissing in sympathy at the still fresh wounds on each other's bodies.

"What the fuck was that all about?" one boy wondered out loud, looking around at the others.

"Yeah, why'd he fight for a dirty hanyou?" a girl asked resentfully. "Mama says hanyou don't matter to anyone. I thought Sesshoumaru was my friend."

"Me too," a quiet boy chimed in, dusting himself off, ignoring the bruises on his ribs. "I don't know what made him so mad. He's weird sometimes."

"Shhh," the oldest boy hissed urgently. "Don't say such things, you fucking morons. If anyone hears you dish the prince, we're all dead."

The boy looked away but didn't look apologetic.

"Why'd Sesshoumaru do that?" the young girl with blonde curls whimpered, tears gathering in her eyes from the pain of standing on bruised legs. Her brother knelt next to her and steadied her.

It wasn't like they'd done anything to hurt _him_; only the hanyou. And everyone knew hanyou didn't count.

Her brother held her close and stroked her hair comfortingly. "I dunno. He's just a bully."

* * *

Inuyasha allowed himself to be dragged away. He kept his eyes on the floor till Sesshoumaru threw him into his chambers and shut the double doors with a bang.

"I'm sorry!" he burst out as soon as they were alone. "I'm sorry you had to save me again. I'm sorry for being so useless."

"You are _not _useless," Sesshoumaru said firmly, alarmed by the strange, empty aura coming off the other boy.

"Yes, I am!" Inuyasha said miserably, sinking to the floor against a wall and curling in on himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm mmmgh-"

The roll of bandages that hit him square in the mouth cut off his words.

"Take care of your wounds. You will need to be ready when you begin training tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said, sitting down on the edge of a chair, combing his fingers through his hair and wincing slightly from the contact on his burnt fingertips.

Inuyasha looked up holding roll of bandages between his teeth, teary wide eyes blinking in surprise. His ears, which had been drooping dejectedly on top of his head, straightened slightly.

"You wanted to learn to fight," Sesshoumaru reminded him. "Your instructor will be here tomorrow."

Inuyasha's face lit up. Visions of wielding a sword expertly and felling hundred enemies with a single blow sprouted in his head. The roll of bandages dropped to the floor as the hanyou grinned.

"Then I'll be strong and you won't have to save me anymore," he said happily, lowering his knees and crossing his legs.

Sesshoumaru stared. "Training will make you stronger but you cannot hope to defeat higher level youkai that some of those children will grow up to be." The aura of desolation around the hanyou was quickly dissipating but his optimism was worrying.

Inuyasha frowned. "Yes I can, if I train hard enough!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, you can't."

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. "Don't say that! Yes I can!"

"You're being a baka," Sesshoumaru informed him bluntly.

Inuyasha scowled fiercely. "You shut up! I am not-"

His hands flew to his mouth and his eyes widened as he realised what he'd just said and who he'd said it to. Sesshoumaru watched interestedly as puppy ears wilted and lay flat on his head and Inuyasha peered cautiously up at him over his hands.

"Forgive me," Inuyasha said, getting to his feet and bowing low. This compressed his bruised ribs and he gasped, straightening up quickly.

"Are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked, carefully looking him up and down.

Inuyasha shook his head, but couldn't hide a wince. Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened.

"Honestly I'm ok," Inuyasha assured him hastily, having learned to decipher that look that heralded bloodshed. A hanyou would be thrown away like nothing if he was even the least bit of a nuisance, especially since the prince of the West could obviously get any slave he wanted.

Sesshoumaru gestured for him to get closer and Inuyasha obeyed, coming to stand in front of the seated demon Lord.

"Show me where you're hurt," Sesshoumaru ordered, glancing pointedly at his stomach. Inuyasha blushed and hesitated, but obeyed, pulling at the haori tucked in his hakama.

A dark red bruise had formed over his bellybutton where the children had made a game out of hitting him in the same place. Sesshoumaru brought his hand up and lightly ran his fingers over the mark. He looked up as the skin under his touch shivered; Inuyasha was bright red, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, blinking at the embarrassed hanyou.

"N-no," Inuyasha replied breathlessly, looking down at the fingers running over his skin.

A small gasp escaped him and he grabbed the hand, bringing it up to his eye level.

"You're hurt," he said, peering at the singed fingertips. Puppy ears wilted dejectedly. "It's because of me. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Sesshoumaru assured him. "It will heal in a day."

"And you can't put medicine on it to make it better?" Inuyasha asked, agitated. How had he never noticed before how calloused and scabbed his entire hand was? The burns on the tips of his fingers were more red than the rest.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "King's orders."

Inuyasha stared at them thoughtfully for a moment, then promptly raised the hand up and stuck two fingers in his mouth.

Sesshoumaru froze.

"What are you doing?" he asked carefully, jumping a little when he felt a soft, wet tongue on the burned area.

Inuyasha grinned, lips stretched over the long fingers and thrust them deeper in his own mouth, swirling his tongue all around them. Sesshoumaru found he couldn't take his eyes off the lips stretched wide around his fingers.

A moment later, Inuyasha popped them out and held them up before his face, blowing softly on them so that cool air hit the wet area.

"They won't hurt so much now," Inuyasha told him happily. "And master hasn't disobeyed orders."

Inuyasha was startled when he felt a clawed thumb suddenly reach out and run over his glistening lower lip, red from his efforts.

"Thank you," the youkai prince said. Inuyasha blushed, leaning into the touch. He couldn't remember the last time he had received a caress that didn't turn into a beating. A small whine slipped out when the demon Lord pulled away.

Sesshoumaru, who had been about to turn away, stopped short at the puppy-like whine from the hanyou boy. Inuyasha stood fidgeting with his haori sleeves staring dejectedly at the floor. Sesshoumaru felt an unexpected urge to gather the frail boy in his arms and he frowned, taking a few steps back towards him. The puppy ears on top of Inuyasha's head quivered in response to his footsteps.

Hesitantly, Sesshoumaru reached out and softly caught one ear between his thumb and forefinger, wondering if the other boy would allow such a contact.

Inuyasha keened pleadingly and Sesshoumaru snatched his hand back in surprise. The hanyou looked up at the demon Lord.

"Did - did I hurt you?" Sesshoumaru asked cautiously.

Inuyasha turned pink.

"N-no just my ears are very sensitive."

Sesshoumaru nodded clasping one hand in the other.

Inuyasha disappointedly stared at the clawed hand and hesitantly shuffled closer, lowering his head slightly.

"P-please do it again."

Sesshoumaru stared in surprise at the bowed head and the puppy ears presented to him. The ears twitched in response to his scrutiny.

He reached forward and this time, grasped one ear in each hand and smoothed them between thumb and forefinger. The downy appendage felt amazing between his fingers - soft and warm and alive. Gently, he scratched the claw of his thumb over the fur-like on the surface of the ear's back side.

Inuyasha shuddered and whined, squirming in his hands but not enough to get the demon Lord to release him. The clawed fingers were gently tracing the pink inner side of one ear now while the other gently folded the other ear back. Inuyasha never wanted it to stop.

Sesshoumaru watched as the ear he'd folded sprung back to its original position and quivered slightly in place; the demon Lord reached a decision.

"You're a puppy," he announced.

Inuyasha's head shot up in surprise and he scowled. "What? No, I'm not! I'm a person."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "A person can be a puppy."

Inuyasha stepped back quickly. "No, they can't! Puppies are- are animals! I am not your pet!"

There were fingers on his ear again; Inuyasha fought to keep a whine from escaping him.

"Wh-what how are you doing that?" Inuyasha demanded breathlessly, fighting the urge to sink to his haunches and let Sesshoumaru play with him. "I-it has never felt like this before when anyone else touched them."

Sesshoumaru grinned triumphantly. "Maybe they recognize their master."

The ears between his fingers quivered indignantly.

"I'm not a dog!"

The demon Lord's hand was suddenly on his head flattening both the ears under one large palm. Inuyasha whimpered as the hand smoothed down gently on his head, the warm weight making him want to melt into a puddle.

"But I want you to be my puppy," Sesshoumaru told him quietly, raising his chin up with one clawed forefinger. "Only mine."

Inuyasha blushed under his hand. "O-ok then. But only if I'm just yours."

* * *

A/N: This fast update is all because of you and your reviews. This is what I was doing instead of studying for my finals of Masters in psychology which start tomorrow. Wish me luck! x.x

I would really like to know what you thought of this chapter ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews and wishes! My finals went well. Now results will reveal all. Bigggg hug to brz for saying "good luck on your Masters finals. Ace those suckers because well you know you can." It made me grin from ear to ear and actually buckle down and study.

Shout out to my anonymous reviewers - **Kate, tella, Donnita, iris, Hattaru, DeidaraLikesArt, Kuroinosoeki, and Kawaii koinu 101**

Kawaii koinu 101- I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while for that but there will be lots of lemony goodness soon.

Special thanks to Hattaru for reviewing both, chapter 2 and 3. I agree with you that without servants, a noble household just would not run. Good servants play a very important role in a royal family's comfort and prestige.

Iris - You can PM or email me if you want to talk about graduate studies or anything else. My email ID is ace_f_spades yahoo . com

Since I'm updating this on Mother's Day, this chapter is dedicated to **dragonzombie333**, my partner in crime in many of my fics and a kickass mother, who deserves our sympathies because she is a Dramatic Uke with a seme child to raise. She is also my reference for all things mpreg in Sunset Secrets.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha rested his chin on his knees and watched the sleeping form of his seven year old master, tapping his foot impatiently on the carpet that was his bed.

Moonlight fell on the silver hair fanned around Sesshoumaru's face, making the pale skin glow like the moon itself. Inuyasha thought the demon Lord looked more like a helpless human than a youkai while sleeping. He slept as if an earthquake couldn't wake him. Inuyasha glanced outside the window and sighed irritably.

It was an especially beautiful, cool night. The palace gardens were bathed in moonlight. The hanyou longed to go outside, to see the beautiful palace grounds at night but it seemed his master never stayed up past his bedtime.

The palace walls, beautiful though they may be, felt like they were closing in. Inuyasha had never thought freedom could mean more than safety but the palace sometimes felt like a prison, especially on beautiful, moonlit nights. The hanyou had never in his life had much freedom to do as he pleased but he had at least had the open sky above him when he slept. In the cold and the rain and the snow, every slave had longed for a roof and warmth, but no one had told Inuyasha about what he would be losing in return for those - the ability to breathe freely.

Bare shoulders were left uncovered by the blankets and Inuyasha reached out to catch a strand of silver that fell across the milky skin. The silky strand slipped through his fingers. Inuyasha caught hold of it again and placed it carefully off the demon Lord's chest. His finger brushed lightly against the bare skin and Inuyasha watched carefully but Sesshoumaru didn't stir. Even, slow breaths told the hanyou that the demon Lord was still asleep.

Inuyasha let his eyes to move over the thin silk blankets covering Sesshoumaru. Under the thin blankets, Inuyasha could see the strong, lean lines of muscle. Inuyasha wished the blanket wasn't there.

A cloud slipped across the moon and pitched the room in darkness. Inuyasha sat back on his heels and waited for the light to come back. He fell asleep with his head resting on his knees.

* * *

"Nnnh," Inuyasha complained, closing his eyes tightly miserably.

Sesshoumaru smirked from where he sat in a red silk chair preparing for his next lesson. "That bad?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes to glare but that lost its impact as a whimper slipped out.

"Worse," he wailed. "I can't move."

The first day of training wasn't what Inuyasha had been expecting. Instead of flashing swords and death-defying moves, the three hours had mainly consisted of a series of exercises that involved Inuyasha using every muscle in his body to the fullest to determine his strength. He'd been made to contort in ways he hadn't even thought possible.

The demon who was his instructor looked deceptively gentle and nice; at the end of his first day, Inuyasha determined that he wasn't nice at all. How was it possible for simple exercises to make everything hurt so damned much? His legs were so wobbly, be couldn't walk straight and his arms weren't strong enough to pick up a pin. And it hurt to breathe.

The demon Lord turned his eyes back to the book in his hands. "You will get used to it."

Inuyasha groaned and flopped down miserably on the carpet. "I'll never be able to walk again."

Sesshoumaru ignored the dramatics. After a few minutes of being ignored, Inuyasha sat up quietly and crawled over to the other boy.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the white head level with the top of his book. "Yes?"

Inuyasha sat on his haunches and blinked up at him in a way that reminded Sesshoumaru of a puppy. "How was your day?"

Sesshoumaru put his book down to look down at Inuyasha properly. "It was fine. My training for the day is done as well."

An insect flew near Inuyasha's ear and the ear flickered to fend it off. Inuyasha winced; his ear hurt too.

"Was your first day of training as hard as this?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

The demon Lord nodded, vaguely remembering his first official day of training with his father and the various hurts all over his body that had resulted.

That wasn't his first day of training _ever_. His very first day of training had been with a renowned instructor, who had come to Taisho's notice when he began to gain a name for himself in the Western kingdom for his discipline and ruthlessness in training. The Lord of the West had been gratified to find someone who wouldn't cut his son any slack just because he was a prince.

The celebrated sensei lasted all of a day. He even managed to land a few hits on the unsuspecting child till said child sank its claws into his sensei and pumped him full of poison.

That was the day Sesshoumaru had begun to train with his father; the king of the West realised that though young, his son could not be handled by anyone else. Though it was painful, it was nothing compared to the first day of sparring with his mother.

"The first few days of training are the worst," Sesshoumaru said, "Except the first few days of sparring."

Inuyasha scowled. "They can't be any worse than this."

Sesshoumaru looked him up and down carefully. "He didn't strike you, did he?"

Inuyasha shook his head then winced as that hurt the muscles in his neck. "He didn't hit me at all. I don't get it. How am I supposed to become strong if he doesn't teach me how to fight?"

"You will learn in time," Sesshoumaru assured him. "First, you must train your body to withstand blows."

Inuyasha flinched and this time, it wasn't from the pain in his body. Memories came, of brutal strikes that he wasn't allowed to protect himself against.

"I'll do my best," he promised quietly.

Sesshoumaru returned to his book and Inuyasha patiently waited to be paid attention to again. The silence was broken only by the sound of Sesshoumaru turning pages of his book and Inuyasha's occasional groans and whimpers.

A few pages later, Sesshoumaru realised he couldn't concentrate. The hanyou sitting morosely at his feet like a puppy was too much of a distraction. Enduring the aftereffects of training uncomplainingly was something a king had to do; there was no reason the little hanyou had to do the same.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sesshoumaru asked, closing his book.

Inuyasha's head shot up in surprise. "Help?"

Sesshoumaru gestured in the general direction of his body. "You look like you are in a lot of pain."

Inuyasha blushed. "I'm sorry for complaining so much. It's not that bad, honest."

Sesshoumaru knelt fluidly, then leaned his head in to be at eyelevel with the hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the demon Lord's narrowed. Sesshoumaru leaned in closer.

Inuyasha toppled over and fell on his bum. Quickly, he scooted back and away from the scrutiny of the demon Lord. But the movement put weight on his arms and legs and Inuyasha couldn't help a pained whine. A strong hand helped his arms take his weight; Inuyasha looked up miserably at the demon Lord. The prince had given him an incredible opportunity to grow strong and this was how he was repaying him - by being a whiny bitch.

"I'm really sorry," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I don't want you to be in pain," Sesshoumaru replied.

Warmth was spreading low in Inuyasha's belly. His chest felt light. No one had ever cared about his pain before. And the demon Lord's proximity was doing strange things to his already overwrought body. He could smell thunderstorms and electric power.

"There is one thing Master can do," Inuyasha said suddenly. "Only i-if you want to, that is," he added quickly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha blushed, lowering his eyes.

"Master could give me a foot massage."

Sesshoumaru blinked.

"What is that?" the young demon Lord asked. He had never had any kind of a massage.

Inuyasha smiled happily. "It's very easy. It's to help with aches and pains. Here, I'll show you."

* * *

Inu no Taisho passed a tired hand over his face. At the edges of his hearing, he could hear the young male servant's sobs.

It had been a trying few days; having a hanyou in the castle was more trouble than he had anticipated, not that he would ever let his mate know that. But it had made him realised just how much power those puny idiots thought they had; they dared judge his decision to allow a hanyou into the castle. It was time they were reminded of their place anyway.

He was careful not to let any of that reach Sesshoumaru's ears; he did not want his young child's ears filled with all that nonsense. Sesshoumaru was too young to learn of these hateful things that no child should grow up knowing. Besides, his mate would no doubt have a lot to say to Sesshoumaru on the subject when she returned.

* * *

One of Sesshoumaru's personal servants, Maki walked into the prince's chambers with the announcement for tea and found the demon Lord standing on Inuyasha. She stopped and stared.

The hanyou was lying down on the floor on his stomach and the prince seemed to be walking barefoot up and down his back, pausing to dig his heel in here and there.

"My Lord?" Maki said carefully, wondering if this was one of the times when it was expected of her to turn a blind eye. But she had known Sesshoumaru since he was an infant and she felt that afforded her the privilege of asking _some_ questions.

"I'm giving him a foot massage," Sesshoumaru explained, a rare grin on his face.

Maki gaped. She was pretty sure this was not what a foot massage looked like. She peered carefully at the boy on the floor. He looked to be in utter bliss, face resting on his crossed hands.

"It's for his aching muscles," Sesshoumaru supplied, digging his heel into a tendon in Inuyasha's back.

"Mnnh," Inuyasha concurred, smiling drunkenly.

Maki blinked, staring from one to the other. "I- I see," she said finally. "I just came to inform my Lord that tea is ready."

Sesshoumaru nodded, walking a few steps forward on Inuyasha's back. "I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

"Very good, my Lord," Maki said doubtfully, turning away.

As she headed towards the servant's quarters, she could faintly hear the hanyou's voice saying, "A little to the left, please."

Inside, Sesshoumaru took a step to the left, pressing down with the balls of his foot, balancing effortlessly on the hanyou's back. It helped that Inuyasha was completely motionless and all of his bones seemed to have turned to jelly because he couldn't feel a single one under his feet.

"Are you sure my weight's not hurting you more?" Sesshoumaru asked for the third time.

"Mmmhm," Inuyasha assured him. "'T feels great. I wish you could do it forever."

The young demon Lord didn't weigh much but the first step on him had felt like being pinned under a ton of bricks. Over the years, Inuyasha had experienced many things in the course of travels and being bullied, but he had never had another person step on him. It should have felt horrible, but it didn't.

"I've never heard of such a massage before," Sesshoumaru said.

Unseen by him, Inuyasha turned slightly pink. "It's very common," he lied. "People do it all the time."

He had seen it being done, though he didn't want the demon Lord to know the circumstances in which it had taken place. Above him, Sesshoumaru moved to his lower back and Inuyasha shuddered. His aching muscles really did feel better but more than that, the hanyou cherished the feeling of being connected this way. The prince's stormy scent, the unique heat radiating from his body, his youki that was a vital force, thrumming rhythmically like a heartbeat - they ensconced him and Inuyasha felt like a part of the floor, part of the unyielding earth.

The demon Lord stepped lightly, precisely; unlike the other youkai he had seen doing this. He didn't totter or lose his balance, as if he'd done this all his life. Inuyasha wondered if the demon Lord walked on the ground also this way. His own gait was rough and nowhere near as even as this. The hanyou resolved to work on it sometime.

The weight on his back moved. The demon Lord seemed to know exactly which parts hurt the most and where to apply pressure. Inuyasha could feel the tension on his body melting away. Sesshoumaru was careful not to step directly on his spine or neck; the bones would snap like chalk. The rest of his thin back received equal attention.

Inuyasha was glad he was lying on his stomach; he was in no position to have the front of his hakama exposed to his master's eyes. Sesshoumaru actually cared for him, a hanyou. He remembered the first time he had seen the demon Lord in the shop. He had been enthralled by his incredible strength, his fierce aura, and the kindness in his eyes. He remembered irrationally wishing to be close to him in any way possible. Although he had got some of his wits and his pride back after recovering from fever and the abuse he had endured from slavers and shop keepers, that irrational feeling came back to him every time Sesshoumaru was close. He didn't know if it was something about the demon Lord or if he was finally losing his mind, but he had never been the kind of person to feel ecstatic under someone's feet.

"I cannot imagine how it could be pleasant in any way," Sesshoumaru said from above. "The aches and pains of training are much preferable to this form of relief. I do not think I would ever want this massage."

Inuyasha smiled softly. "And you never will," he whispered. "Some people are only meant to give it."

* * *

Moonlight reflected off the glass windows of the Palace of the West in the far distance, making them glint dully in the dark night.

The kingdom, as far into the distance as Sesshoumaru could see from his perch, was quiet and black; the lamps had been extinguished long ago as people had finished their evening meals and taken to bed.

Silver hair blew gently in the wind and Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the large moon suspended like a teardrop caught in the sky. The cool air stung the wounds on his body and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, feeling the day's tensions and griefs melting away.

The rock on which he was sitting was his favourite outcropping deep in the huge mountain ranges that surrounded the kingdom of the West on two sides. His parents would have a fit if they found out he'd been coming here alone in the middle of the night but the spot had become his favourite haunt and he wasn't about to give up one of the few pleasures a king's son had because of his parents' misplaced sense of his safety.

The wind whistling through the mountains made their own music, aided by the shivering trees and the calling of wolves in the distance. If he closed his eyes, Sesshoumaru could imagine that the sound of the wind changed as it passed over the surface of the glowing moon.

The faint sound of small rocks rolling down the mountainside was his only warning. Sesshoumaru flew down gracefully from his perch and caught the wrist of the small dark boy who had clambered up the mountain and would have fallen if it weren't for the hold on his wrist.

"Thank you," the boy panted, purple eyes glowing in the darkness. Even in the pitch darkness, Sesshoumaru could see sweat beading on his forehead, trickling down the sides of his face.

"Are we the only ones?" the boy, whose name was Aki, asked squinting around.

"So far," Sesshoumaru answered.

Aki nodded, finding a flat rock safely away from the ledge and sitting down cross-legged. Sesshoumaru returned to his perch on the jutting rock right over the yawning abyss.

Before long, other small shapes could be seen clambering up the sides. Sesshoumaru paid no attention till the small clearing was filled with seventeen children, some bigger, some smaller than him, all of them younger.

After everyone had found a seat and the fidgeting had quieted down, Sesshoumaru turned away from where he had been staring at the moon and turned his attention to the convened meeting. In dark, they could see his predatory golden eyes glowing dangerously.

"We will begin," Sesshoumaru announced. "Since Aki was the first one here, he gets to go first."

Aki bowed his head solemnly and got to his feet.

"Yuki is better now," he said, raising his head to look up at the demon Lord. "The healer my Lord sent worked miracles." Aki sat down.

Sesshoumaru nodded. The next to speak was a tall girl who sat close to the ledge like Sesshoumaru but a little lower.

"I don't think Taro will be bothered again." Her voice was deep but sharp, hinting at the no-nonsense attitude that was characteristic of her. At her waist, a simple but razor sharp dagger caught the moonlight occasionally. On the other side of the semi-circle, the small boy called Taro nodded fervently.

"Yes, she took care of it, alright." Admiration was clear in his voice; the girl, whose name was Shigeko, ignored it.

"There is a problem though," Shigeko said, staring out over the abyss lit sparsely by moonlight. In the darkness, her jewel-like orange eyes glinted like flames. "Travelling all the way to Taro has finished the last of the money I was able to save. I have no more left for Yasu's training-"

"Don't worry about that," Sesshoumaru ordered. "How is your own training proceeding?"

Shigeko's hand slipped unconsciously to the dagger at her waist. "It's going well, thank you. Yasuko sensei is tough but it will make me strong so I am doing my best."

The unlikely band of children was composed of the strongest young youkai, excellent each in their own way. Wherever Inu no Taisho had taken Sesshoumaru on his travels, the young demon Lord had made friends with a few unusual youkai children who were not spoilt and empty-headed like most of the brats of noblemen at the castle. Although some were of low or common birth, Sesshoumaru made sure that they all possessed the qualities of strength, courage and loyalty in addition to their own unique talents. Just coming to these meetings at a precarious mountain top in the middle of the night took both strength and courage and making sure they remained a secret took integrity. Each member's loyalty was established over time as they helped each other and accepted their help in return and followed their leader's orders, which, they had found, were always to their benefit in some way.

Established members were allowed to bring others if they deemed them fit to be a part of the elite team. Ultimately, it was Sesshoumaru's call on whether to allow them; he never turned anyone away without reason. Anyone could leave at any time, but once they left, they no longer had the right to seek the other members' help, no matter what. Sesshoumaru was ruthless when it came to hangers-on, who only showed up when they needed something. And the prince knew enough of their secrets to make sure that even the ones who left wouldn't dare blab to anybody.

A small whimper was heard and everyone's attention turned to a small boy who was the newest addition to their little group and who had never yet spoken at any of their meetings. Feeling everyone's eyes, on him, he flinched, instinctively trying to hide into the shadows at his back. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru encouraged.

"Umm…m-my f-father, h-he -" the boy swallowed hard, "H-he made me promise not ta say 'nything but - "

Sesshoumaru waited quietly, allowing the boy to make his own decision as to whether it was worth breaking his word. In the silence of the night, the boy finally seemed to gather his courage.

"M-my father has been removed from 'is job. And it wasn't fair coz the foreman was the one who was smugglin'! A-and he just fired dad coz he didn' wan' his secret to come out."

The full youkai children could plainly hear the tears in his voice.

"An- an' I heard mommy and him sayin' we wouldn't have 'nough ta eat soon an' dad never did nuthin' wrong!"

Silence greeted these heartfelt words as everyone waited for Sesshoumaru's response.

"Do you know who your father's foreman is?" the demon Lord asked quietly.

The boy, whose name was Kioshi, nodded desperately. "I-I know b-but dad said he might hurt us if I tell neone -"

"He won't hurt you, I promise," Sesshoumaru said quietly, holding the frightened boy's eyes. "If you want to help your father, you need to tell me his name."

"Saburo," Kioshi whispered, hypnotised by the calm golden eyes.

"Saburo of the 38th district," Sesshoumaru repeated. The 38th district, where Kioshi lived, was almost on the other side of the kingdom. He'd been to the place once; it wouldn't take much to order an investigation. "If your father is innocent, he will have his job back."

"He is!" Kioshi exclaimed, then quickly shut up when he realised he'd just yelled at the prince. "S-sorry," he muttered.

Some of these children had known Sesshoumaru for years. The demon Lord knew his parents worried about his solitude and unwillingness to mingle with the palace children but inane talks and empty boasts grated on his nerves and he refused to subject himself to their company. These children, on the other hand, though not quite his friends, were as close to it as he had ever gotten. Over the years, he had bonded with them and learned a lot from them, while the children had grown and honed their own skills with the help of their capable leader, who could provide them with opportunities they would never otherwise have got.

Every full moon night, the young prince held these meetings in a location of his choice. He made sure to pick a spot that was an equal distance to travel for most. Most of the children were youkai powerful enough to cut the distance across the kingdom swiftly and distance and height meant nothing to the prince born of two Taiyoukai.

Through them, he learned the inner workings of the kingdom of the West in a way that second-hand teachings from a tutor could never have shown him. With them, he learned to solve problems and take decisions and accept the consequences of these decisions, good or bad. The children became his friends and his spies, keeping him informed of all that was happening in the different parts of the kingdom from whence they came.

There was silence again, broken by a thin, frail girl with large curls and dull brown eyes.

"What about you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, fixing him with her calm, steady gaze. "How is everything with you? And Inuyasha…is his training going well?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Inuyasha's training has begun. He is sleeping off the effects of it right now."

The girl, named Tomiko, smiled. "You won't be disappointed, I swear. My father is an amazing teacher."

Sesshoumaru felt a smile come on his lips in return. Of all of the members of his little group, some of whom he had known for years, Tomiko was the only one to treat him as an equal, though she never failed to show the proper respect. From what Inuyasha had told him, her father had at least had the sense not to try and stupid dominance tactics on his puppy by beating him around on his first day. If he had, not even his friendship with Tomiko would have protected the man from meeting a horrible end under his claws.

"Is it true that he is hanyou?" Shigeko's sharp, commanding voice broke in.

There was a collective intake of breath and Tomiko tensed.

"Yes, it is," Sesshoumaru answered, turning towards her.

Shigeko hissed. "Lord, you must not."

"You forget your place, Shigeko," Aki said sharply.

"I forget nothing," she replied testily. "It is foolishness to voluntarily be close to a half-breed."

"My father trains him," Tomiko put in sharply. "Are you calling him foolish?"

Shigeko looked at her and said nothing. Tomiko turned full to face her. Her old, stained dress showed that she carried no weapon but there was something about her that made people uneasy. The moon was hidden behind a cloud and in the dark, her dull, glassy eyes looked eerie.

Shigeko also turned towards her, hand slipping to the dagger in her belt.

"That's enough," Sesshoumaru called, and both stopped to look at him. Sesshoumaru's eyes told them that a scuffle would not be tolerated. Tomiko relaxed subtly and Shigeko took her hand away from her weapon.

"What is your concern, Shigeko?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

Shigeko's orange eyes looked at him plainly. "He is a half-breed. He does not belong among youkai."

"And he does not belong among humans because he is half-demon. Where does he belong, then?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes swept over the others as he asked the question. The children shifted uneasily in their places and avoided his eyes. No one answered.

"We are just worried about your well-being-" a boy as tall as Shigeko mumbled.

"You speak as though being hanyou were contagious. Tell me, Fumio, are you afraid that I will turn hanyou if I spend too much time in his company?"

There were muffled gasps. Fumio shook his head frantically. "No, of course not but-"

"But what?" Sesshoumaru demanded, losing his patience, glaring at each person in turn. No one dared respond. Finally, it was Shigeko who said what everyone else was thinking.

"He will betray you, Lord," she said simply.

There was absolute silence in the clearing. Sesshoumaru turned slowly towards her and in the darkness, his cold golden eyes were more frightening than her fiery ones.

"He will not," Sesshoumaru asserted quietly.

* * *

It was a few hours before dawn when Sesshoumaru called an end to the meeting and the children headed for their homes.

In the kingdom, children lying awake in their beds saw a small white spot move across the night sky. Some tried to tell their parents what they saw, but nobody believed them; children have an overactive imagination, after all.

As quietly as the moonlight, Sesshoumaru flew in through the open window of his room at the castle. Inuyasha was curled into a ball, one arm wound behind his knees. His pillow was clutched in his arms like a teddy bear. The foot massage had not included legs and Sesshoumaru remembered from his own training, the urge to sleep in just that position to alleviate the pain. But a king's son does not compromise his dignity for the sake of pain, and he had soon gotten used to sleeping properly through everything.

Sesshoumaru got into his bed and got under the blanket; the whisper of silk didn't cause the hanyou to stir.

When Inuyasha woke up at dawn the next day, he found the demon Lord sleeping soundly in his bed.

* * *

**A/N:** I know there are parts of this chapter in particular that you will either love or hate. So I want to know your genuine reactions. Criticisms and flames are also welcome. Don't hold back. Tell me what you honestly think of this chapter.

Also, Happy Mother's Day to all mothers reading this. You guys totally rock.


End file.
